


The Beauty of Touch

by gayyyluigi



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyluigi/pseuds/gayyyluigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Zim having incredibly sensitive antennae and Dib getting him off by sucking on them." sent to @bisexualdiblet on tumblr by an anon. I just had to write a ficlet in response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is what happens when I see something and just have to write it. Also, remember back in like 2010 when everyone called Irken antenna "lekku"? Gosh, those were the days. Feels like I'm back in middle school.
> 
> Also, for the record, I don't have a beta, nor do I ever wanna edit my own work because I usually end up hating it, so... If anyone wants to be a beta for any of my fics, hmu.

It was an innocent gesture that started it all, something that Dib hadn't even thought much about. He had been at Zim's house, sitting on the couch with a purring Irken resting his head in his lap while GIR watched TV. Dib and Zim had planned to watch a movie together, but, as always, GIR hijacked the TV and began screaming like a banshee whenever the remote was taken from him, so Dib and Zim had resorted to simply hanging out and enjoying each other's company while the robot watched his show.

Dib's hand had been idly stroking the Irken's soft green skin, and without thinking much of it, his fingers wandered to the base of one of Zim's antennae, massaging it and giving it attention just like you might scratch a cat behind the ears. As soon as he began, though, Zim stiffened, making a startled clicking noise as his free antenna twitched.

"What? What did I do?" Dib raised his hand in a gesture of surrender, eyes wide. "Look, if I offended you, if I'm not supposed to touch those, I'm sorry! I just-" He was cut off as Zim suddenly straddled him, butting his head into Dib's chest and raising his antennae invitingly.

"...don't stop, Dib-thing," Zim demanded quietly, his voice sounding needy, almost begging. He followed up his request with a series of clicking noises, something Dib assumed was some sort of Irken dialect. It was funny; Dib had talked to the Tallest over the video chat, and he'd also talked to Tak when she'd been around, and the other Irkens had always spoken flawless English. Perhaps it was their diplomatic language, and whatever Zim was speaking was used between friends? Whatever it was, it always fascinated Dib.

Dib was quite startled to suddenly have the little Irken sitting in his lap, his warm body pressed against Dib's own. "Uh... You, uh, want me to keep going...?" He obediently took the firm stalks in his hands, massaging them deeply. Zim was reduced to a limp, warm, purring mess as Dib massaged his antennae, every now and again giving a click or two of approval.

"Wow, uh... You really like this, huh?" Dib inquired, his voice tight with awkwardness. Sure, he and Zim weren't mortal enemies anymore... After all, High Skool was a much different time, and they were both maturing. Zim was beginning to accept his exile, and no longer tried to harm the Earth, so Dib really had no quarrel with him, nor any remaining wishes to see him mutilated on a dissection table. But being friends didn't mean that this was ok! This was something straight out of one of Dib's wet dreams, and he was feeling quite awkward about this whole situation.

"Mm... Dib-smeet," Zim crooned, his bizarre pink zipper teeth nibbling at Dib's neck. Dib noted in the back of his mind that Zim's teeth didn't seem to be made of bone material... Instead, they seemed to be made of a firm cartilage of some sort, covered with a smooth skin similar to the gums of a human mouth. It was a peculiar feeling, and it sent a scandalous thrill down the human's spine. "Continue with this... Whatever you're doing. Mm... Zim demands of it."

"I dunno, Zim," Dib responded cautiously, running his fingers down the smooth stalks, fingers curiously running along the pointed tips. "I don't think you'd want this if you were, you know, thinking straight. You really want a filthy human touching these things? They seem awful sensitive..."

The little Irken growled, pulling away from Dib's neck and staring the boy in the eyes. "You will do as Zim commands! You will NOT stop touching my lekku!" He tugged at the collar of Dib's shirt for emphasis, snarling in a feral way as he forcefully pressed his hips against Dib's. "Do you understand, worm-creature?"

"Jeez, take it down a notch! Never said I was stopping," Dib grumbled, cheeks burning as he felt Zim's crotch press against his own. He found himself wondering what kind of genitalia Irkens even had, but didn't ponder on the idea for too long. He had more pressing manners at hand.

With every stroke of the sensitive antennae, or as Zim had called them, lekku, Zim became increasingly undone. He buried his head in Dib's chest, whining as he rocked his hips desperately against Dib's. By this time, Dib had a raging erection, and it only made things worse with Zim rutting against him that way. What was he doing?! This was gonna be so awkward when this was all over... But, of course, Zim demanded it, and if Zim demanded something, you did it, unless you wanted a short little green kid trying to trip you in the hallway for the next three weeks.

After a while, Dib noticed a slick substance being released by the very tips of Zim's lekku. He frowned in curiosity, licking a bit off of his finger to try and identify it. It was sweet, like a candy but more organic, more tart and, to Dib, much more appealing. The closest thing Dib could think to compare it to was the taste of a raspberry.

"Hey, Zim? What's this...?" Dib inquired, returning to massaging the tips of the sensitive appendages, feeling the substance wet his fingers. All he got in response was a moan and a gentle churring noise. Dib could only shake his head and chuckle fondly. Clearly he wasn't about to know the answer to that any time soon.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Dib carefully brought one of the lekku to his mouth, bringing the tip into his mouth and closing his lips around it. He suckled curiously at the appendage, giving a soft groan at the sweet taste. It was certainly a pleasant one, not one he minded at all. Smirking, Dib circled the tip of the antenna with his tongue, drawing it across the sensitive flesh.

With his lekku being assaulted by Dib's mouth and tongue, Zim writhed in pleasure, whining loudly and bucking against Dib desperately. He cried out a nonsensical plea, his entire form trembling under Dib's touch.

As Zim squirmed and begged, Dib couldn't help but moan, his arousal burning within the confines of his pants. This was certainly more than he'd ever expected from movie night, that was for sure! With one hand, he continued to massage the lekku not in his mouth, and with the other, he ran up the back of Zim's shirt, running his hand over the expanse of soft flesh.

Before long, Zim felt his body seeming to tighten, especially in his lower belly. He had never felt anything like that, as he had never been in any sort of sexual interaction. He had never had to, since Irkens had their sexual instincts programmed out of them the moment their PAKs were attached. However, Dib touching his lekku had awakened something deep inside of him, the innate desire for release, and it had taken over his entire being.

"D-Dib," Zim rasped out, balling his hands in the fabric of Dib's t-shirt. He let out a series of expletives in his native tongue, jerking his hips once, twice against Dib, before his entire body stiffened and shuddered and an extremely satisfying feeling like no other spread from between his legs to every nerve in his body before fading, leaving Zim a limp, pitiful mess against Dib's body, whimpering softly.

"Woah, now," Dib laughed awkwardly as Zim came down from his high. "Yeah? Was that good? You like that, bud? I'll have to remember that... That's a great way to shut you up." He paused, shifting awkwardly. "Hey, Zim...? Can you let me up so I can, uh, go take care of myself...?"

"No," replied Zim, nuzzling into Dib's chest. "Can't do that. Sorry, Dib-smelly."


End file.
